Patient fluids, such as blood or interstitial fluid, created in connection with surgery at hospitals, or irrigation liquid used in irrigating a patient, may be collected into disposable plastic bags, so-called suction bags, for example. Suction bags may be placed in disposable suction canisters that are open at one end. The suction canister is closed with a cover to which the suction bag is fastened.
Underpressure applied to the inside of the suction bags makes the patient fluids transfer into the suction bags through a patient tube. Underpressure is typically also generated in a space between the suction canister and the suction bag in order for the suction bag to be spread evenly in the suction canister and in order to prevent it from collapsing under the action of the underpressure inside the suction bag.
The underpressure may be generated in the suction canister either from a separate device or from an underpressure network in such a manner that the underpressure source is connected through an underpressure tube to the cover of the suction canister or to the suction canister. The patient tube at the patient end, in turn, comprises a catheter for suctioning the fluids from the patient.
As regards manufacturing material, suction bags may be coarsely divided into two types, rigid and flexible. The problem in rigid bags is the large packaging size, which causes problems for logistics and storage. In use, when the suction bag is placed into the suction canister, a rigid bag structure may be difficult to fit into the suction canister.
The advantage of flexible, collapsible suction bags is a small packaging size, which provides significant advantages for logistics and storage. In accordance with the prior art, a suction bag fastened to the cover in connection with the placement of flexible suction bags is straightened before the suction canister is closed with the cover. Once the suction bag is straightened, the cover is fitted onto the suction canister. The width of a suction bag is known to be substantially in the order of the diameter of the suction canister, whereby the risk exists that part of the bag remains between the cover and the upper edge of the suction canister. Thus, the suction bag is not able to straighten properly in the suction canister, which could lead to the cover not being tightly arranged in place.
The straightening of the suction bag constitutes an extra step in the introduction of a suction arrangement. Insufficient training or a human error may cause the above-described type of error situation in connection with the placement of the suction bag. The likelihood of error situations is particularly high in emergencies, when it is important to place the suction bag rapidly in position.